


Before Morning's Light

by chiixil_84



Series: Godwoken [1]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Tags Are Hard, just a lizard, questioning her life choices and such, taking a morning stroll on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiixil_84/pseuds/chiixil_84
Summary: As a lizard, she knows people are only willing to put up with so much; as an undead, there are only a literal handful of people that wouldn't shoot her on sight.Omaira knows all this, and still questions whether or not she's made the right decision in standing with an elf, an Eternal, and a human.
Series: Godwoken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834621
Kudos: 14





	Before Morning's Light

There wasn’t much to her, if Omaira was being honest. 

Sure, given half the chance, she could persuade any of these gods-forsaken Magisters to give up the robes on their backs; but, she knew she was more useful in throwing her weight around to solve the more... _physical_ problems her party faced. 

Though the others in her group had a multitude of skills she could never possess, working with these three gave her a sense of purpose she hadn’t felt in many years, even if it meant she was simply a background character in their journeys. It was _nice_ to feel needed, despite their current circumstances at Fort Joy. 

She’d rather be needed than dead, in any case. 

Traveling beside those that had their own agendas – the elf with the wish to end her master’s life; that skeleton and his incessant search for his kin; the human in finding a way to banish that voice in her head – the lizard was quite alright with simply being _the help_ and nothing more; she didn’t find the spotlight to be a place she wanted to be, and found that she thrived there. 

It’d barely been a month since they washed up on this gods-forsaken shore, and between the her other three companions, they’d flipped the fort on its head and inside out twice. To be quite frank, it was quite _alarming_ to see them work so meticulously – from getting under the skin of the island’s prisoners to fishing for information from their jailors, from gaining discounts from the worst of the penny-pinchers to slipping away before trouble began brewing, her companions were a force to be reckoned with. 

In any other place – perhaps, even, in any other lifetime – Omaira would’ve been able to feel something different about these other prisoners, but the only thing the lizard wondered was when the next one would drop so she could take their face and add it to her collection. 

Truly, she hated being called an _undead lizard_ , but what else would fit something like her? She’d lived so many lives by wearing the faces of its owners, it was all a blur to her; she felt that now – _especially now_ – on this island of crumbling stone and slow deaths, and it was making her finally come face to face with the hour of her final judgment. 

Her mask would only last for so much longer; even Fane lost his own mask when Windego took the ship to the bottom of the sea, and hers had taken massive damage when she washed ashore. There was only so much one could do within the world whilst undead, and Omaira didn’t want to venture a guess as to how _accepted_ she’d be if everyone knew what she truly was. 

_Perhaps,_ Omaira thought as she watched the sun beginning to rise just above the horizon, _this is where I will play out the end of my story?_

Her party accepted Fane as another one of their ranks quite easily, but seeing as how he was a master of the arcane and just as brilliant when it came to recalling even the oldest histories, there wasn’t any question as to why he settled quite well with the others. Yet, the way he often looked at her as of late made her wonder if there was something more he wasn’t telling her.

If there was something else he was _trying to find out_ about her. 

He noticed she never ate in front of them anymore; Omaira put it off as nerves and too much stress, but she wasn’t sure (and couldn’t _be_ sure) if he took her word at face value. Lohse had even begun questioning the lizard’s attendance to their nightly activities, and she knew there were only so many excuses one could give to sate rising queries. 

She simply hoped if they did want to confront her about it, it would occur _after_ they left the prison. 

Though her party had come close to breaking out of this fortress many times, they were still working on stockpiling supplies needed to make sure _everyone_ could leave; Fort Joy had been home for many years to some of these prisoners, and so few were willing to leave at the drop of a hat. 

Omaira’s companions had been working tirelessly for the last week to convince the others to join them on the trek to the unknown “sanctuary,” having her come along only when things threatened to become... _troublesome_ for her companions. 

Honestly, she was surprised it only took her to punch Griff once for him to back down and accept Sebille’s offer; the lizard expected more fight out of him than that. 

_Pity,_ she thought with a sigh. _I really did want to punch him for a while longer._

The Sun’s rays finally peeked out from the edge of the world, and Omaira knew it was time for her to return to her sleeping companions. Standing up, the lizard stretched carefully, making sure none of her bones were out of place before placing the mask back on. Though she missed the days she could allow her aching bones to stretch out in the sunlight like a lazing cat, she knew the Sun would only bring more harm to her if her true nature was revealed. 

The day before her would be a difficult one: today, the party was going to confront the Judge. 

Omaira knew she’d be damned if she was late for _that_ meeting; she really couldn’t afford to.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a few weeks ago, but decided to finally post it. I really like Divinity: Original Sin II. It's fun to play, and I like playing lizards lol. Omaira is my warfare/polymorph tank, and I miss playing her so much. (But, y'know, I really like necromancy more as of late.)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! It's just a small blurb.


End file.
